


Could you tell if I was Coming?

by BIFF1



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, post Sinema, werewolf powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 21:56:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4641654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BIFF1/pseuds/BIFF1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Brett uses his powers to try and figure out if Mason likes him, Mason uses Brett's powers against him and Liam is a slow learner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Could you tell if I was Coming?

“Intense.“  Mason reached out carefully into the space between them, his fingers posed to run across his bare stomach.

Mason had been worried that he hadn’t healed,  because this wasn't  _regular_  werewolf fare.

Honestly Brett kind of hated shirts anyway and the look on Mason’s face when he bared skin was totally worth the chill in the air.

Mason’s fingers touch him, they run softly across the space just last night he had been pushing against trying to make sure he didn’t bleed out. It’s a gentle fascinated movement and he can’t look away from the boy.

He had heard his conversation with Liam the night of the lacrosse game, he had thought it flattering, fleeting and cute. He heard that kind of thing a lot, his sister said he had a great future as a honey trap. He could always hear the raw lust in their voices, the too fast heart beats.

Mason looked up at him and pulled his fingers away from his skin, he smiled shyly, his heartbeat fluttered but remained mostly steady.

"I’m glad your okay.” He runs a hand though his hair, “Thanks…” He looks up at him and Brett has to focus really hard on the words because Mason’s pheromones and trying to overwhelm him.

Brett bites his lip, smoothing out his shirt, focusing on three things that cannot be hidden.

Mason plays with the string of his hood, his body is calling out, superheated skin the smells so good, saccharine sweet emotions falling off him that speed up Brett’s own heart.

It’s not lust. It’s something softer and sweeter and makes it so much harder to control himself.

“How did you know? That I was in trouble?”

“Liam was right, something was wrong, Lucas didn't feel right.”

Mason is eating up his words with the strangest kind of enthusiasm. Eyes wide and he can feel the word in the air before he even gets his mouth open.

“Intense.”

He figures its best not to add the part that he could hear his heartbeat change, that he had been on his way over to as discretely as possible totally cockblock Lucas, that was bound to lead to all sorts of questions where the answer was, because I like you okay.

Mason smiles at him brightly and he smiles back, listening hard to the slight shift in his heartbeat and breathing. The changes in Mason are so much more subtle then his own. He did like him right? He wasn’t reading too much into things was he?

The air around them changes and he can taste that particular brand of insecurity and aggression that Liam brought with him everywhere and he sighs unhappily.

“What?” Mason asks.

“Liam.” His mouth twists and with a lazy flick of his wrist he heralds Liam’s entrance.

“Intense. How did you do that?”

“Do what?” Liam looks between them both with an odd amount of jealousy.

“He could tell you were coming. Why can’t you do that?”

Liam crosses his arms, upset, the insecurity flaring up, “I’m getting there.” He grumbles.

“Could you tell if I was coming?” Mason asks enthralled with all this supernatural stuff. He puts the emphasis on the wrong word, a slight heavier tone to coming and it sends Brett’s mind to a completely different place then he intended. Some place hot and dark with ragged breathing and too fast heartbeats. A heavy smell and soft moaning sounds, he can picture the smaller boy in painful detail, the heave of his chest, the smell of his skin and sweat and saliva.

The thoughts make his skin feel too tight and hot.

He swallows hard and can see Liam raise an eyebrow at him.

“Yeah, yeah I’d be able to tell.”

“That is  _so_  cool.” Mason gushes and damn it if he isn’t adorable on top of everything. Mason turns to Liam, “Can you do that?”

Liam looks angry and he knows it must be because he’s a slow learner. Liam moves forward and grabs Mason’s bag. “Come on we need to go.”

“Go where?”

Liam just starts away and Mason follows, walking backwards, looking at him, “I’ll see you later!"  He turns back to Liam as they turn a corner out of sight.

He listens to them make there way back to where Liam had come from, listens to Mason’s heartbeat slow and become normal. Listens waiting for Liam to just come out and say that his nemesis is kind of hopelessly falling, fallen, for his best friend.

It’s not Liam who speaks first.

_You really are the **worst** wingman._

_You don’t need me man._

_You really think so?_

Liam laughs a little, _I may be a slow learner but I know enough to know you don’t need me._

_Oh thank god. I’m running out of werewolf powers to exploit…_

There’s a long pause filled with Liam’s laughter, its nice he should do it more often,  _Do you think he can hear me?_

_Yes._

_Call me tonight if you want to go out._

That’s totally cheating, using his powers against him like that, but he’ll call him tonight to complain about that.


End file.
